A Lovely Collection of Claude and Sebastian
by LilacWinds07
Summary: I do believe the title is self-explanatory :3 The ship is Claude/Sebastian, of course. It's filled with songfics and drabbles. LOTS of fluff (hopefully) and warning, your feels may (will) explode.
1. Whispers in the Dark

_**Welp, here's a songfic for my Claude/Sebastian ship. :P**_

_**Please leave reviews and any song suggestions that you may have.**_

_**This fic is just a bunch of fluff with no set-in-stone conflict.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Skillet, Claude, Sebastian, and Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler do not belong to me.**_

* * *

_"Whispers In the Dark" by Skillet_

_"Despite the lies that you're makin', your love is mine for the takin'._

_My love is,_

_Just waitin',_

_To turn your tears to roses."_

Sebastian lightly placed two fingers under Claude's chin and kissed the Spider demon's forehead lovingly."Do not lie to me, Claude... you know I have eyes only for you and no one else. Do not lie to me when your eyes scream the truth." He whispered, wiping Claude's tears away gently. "You are mine and **only **mine." Sebastian continued softly, taking Claude into his arms. He took one of Claude's tears and indeed turned into the Demoness' Star, a rare rose only found in the underworld. It had a hellish look to it, but anything hellish was considered beautiful by the Devil himself and his many minions. It was the lovely color of human blood, a rich vibrant red. It's emerald stems were stripped clean of any thorns, but it released an aroma so intoxicating that only demons and Reapers could inhale it without being harmed. Angels would either die or turn into fallen angels. Humans would become insane or die and be forever lost in Limbo.

_"I'll be the one who's gonna hold you,_

_I'll be the one that you'll run to._

_My love is._

_ a burnin', _

_consumin' fire."_

Sebastian smiled at his fine work of creating the rose. It was a technique he had mastered over the years. He placed it behind his lover's ear and smirked. Claude blushed an open shade of crimson and tried to turn away, embarrassed slightly. It was a shame, really. He'd never been that embarrassed in his life and the feeling was quite humiliating. Sebastian suddenly hugged him tightly and burrowed his nose in the crook of Claude's neck. "Do not feel ashamed, my love." He whispered gently.

_"No, you'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars!_

_Hear my whispers in the dark!"_

__Sebastian took Claude's head into his hands and looked into his auric eyes. "I love you dearly, Claude. Never doubt that. Come a time when you do, I'll shall be there for you. You are my only light in humanity's dark world. Please promise me that you shall be here for me like I am for you." The raven demon softly said with a hint of a pleading tone. It was the truth. He had eyes only for the alluring spider demon that had him hypnotized from the very beginning they met.  
Claude took off his glasses and tucked them away. He gently kissed the crimson-eyed beauty before him and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. "Of course, my love. I swear to love you until our lives come to an end." He whispered.


	2. The Night on the Lake

_**Hello again!**_

_**I got the idea for this short story from a roleplay I once did. :3**_

_**Enjoy. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and its characters do not belong to me.**_

* * *

It was quiet.  
A little too quiet.  
But for a certain Spider demon, silence was once his home.  
His nurturer.

He looked around for any sign of Sebastian, eyes keener than those of an owl at night. Claude stood in front of the lake where Sebastian had promised to meet him. He checked his pocket watch and realized he was a bit early. So, with absolutely nothing else to do but wait, Claude seated himself on the grass and gazed out at the lake before him. Sebastian had come up with the _ridiculous _idea that he and Claude should switch butler outfits. Claude was weirded out by the strange idea, but not wanting to hurt the heart of his lover, he had reluctantly agreed to it.

Claude reached to push his crystalline glasses up the bridge of his nose, but remembered he left them at the Trancy mansion. He didn't even have sight issues. The glasses were the only things that seemed to take his boredom away at some times. He slightly adjusted the tie that was wrapped around his neck. The lake in front of him made a flawless reflection of the moon looming in the night. The solitary satellite made everything eerily calm and relaxing as it's light glimmered over the land. Claude could only marvel the beauty of the view in front of him as he mutely sat there. It was strangely amusing how the world of man could be filled with so much fascination but at the same time... so much unspoken mysteries. But then again, every realm had its own terrors.

A cracking of a twig brought Claude out of his wandering daydream. His ears immediately perked up and his focus on his surroundings sharpened. He cautiously looked around before a familiar figure stumbled into view. Crimson eyes met auric eyes. A small smile formed on Claude's lips as he stood up to greet his inamorata. He chuckled when Sebastian nearly pounced into his arms wearing his new outfit. The Spider demon couldn't deny the adorableness of the Raven. It was alluring and nearly intoxicating. Sebastian looked into the eyes of his lover, tilted his head to the side slightly, and pressed his lips against Claude's. A familiar warmth spread through Sebastian's body once more as the kiss went on.

Claude pulled away and chortled at Sebastian's slight pouting expression. He kissed the Raven demon's forehead and walked out towards the lake. He stepped onto the lake and strolled across it as if the water were smooth land. When Claude reached the center, he turned to Sebastian and put his left hand out, a silent proposal for a dance. He placed a Demoness' Star rose in between his lips, much like a human dancer would. Sebastian took his Claude's hand (once he reached him, of course) and placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. The two immediately went on to a sinfully graceful waltz across the lake's surface. Small ripples of water formed from where their feet gently tapped. They were both mesmerized by each others' presence as their dance continued.

Nothing in Heaven, Earth, or Hell could separate the two. Nothing at all.


	3. Bring Me to Life

_**Kay, this is a really quick songfic. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews so far!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and Evanescence do not belong to me.**_

* * *

_"Bring Me to Life"_

_~Evanescence~_

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
__Leading you down into my core  
__Where I've become so numb  
__Without a soul.  
__My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
__until you find it there and lead it back...  
__Home."_

Sebastian licked a stray drop of blood on his wrist, glaring at Claude intensely. He and the Trancy butler had been fighting for quite a while and he was beginning to become irritated. He had planned to end the other butler's life, but fate had turned against him. When Sebastian's eyes interlocked with Claude's, a sudden wave of mysterious warm overwhelmed him. He felt like Claude was able to... read him, inside and out. It made the Raven demon nearly whimper softly as his eyes widened. How in Satan's name was Claude able to do that? Sebastian felt extremely vulnerable and to be honest, it scared him a bit. He was always the one **doing** the intimidating, not the one **being** intimidated. It was truly bone-chilling how Claude seemed to be searching for his lost spirit. Sebastian didn't want to jinx himself by saying that Claude found that lost spirit...

_"(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside!  
(I can wake up!) Wake me up inside!  
(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up!) Before I come undone!  
(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become."_

The Spider demon smirked triumphantly at the confused Raven demon. One of Claude's many abilities was that he could read minds and he had finally found what he was looking for in Sebastian's deep mind. Of course the poor thing was certainly attracted to him. There was certainly no denying it. Claude saw it every time they fought; there was always that longing gap that lingered in Sebastian's eyes.

"Michaelis... it would do you well to wake up."

"I am awake, you fool."

"No, you are not. Wake up inside. The dark is beginning to take you captive. Do not try to shield your mind from my own for I know **every **bit of you."

_"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring, me... to life."_

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he foolishly tried to deny Claude's words. How did he... know? But if Claude knew, wouldn't he have slain him on the spot, right where he stood? Sebastian noted that Claude's smirk from before had shown the same attraction. All demons were excellent body language readers and that gave them the upper hand in a battle. They could see your fear. Literally. It could be quite terrifying at times. Then the truth dropped on him like a brick building. Of course Claude loved him! Why was he so oblivious?  
Claude was suddenly holding Sebastian's face up by the chin as numerous thoughts ran through his mind. Then Claude placed his lips on Sebastian's lips and kept them there for awhile.

___"(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside!  
(I can't wake up!) Wake me up inside!  
(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run,  
(I can"t wake up!) Before I come undone!  
(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become."_

When the two separated, Sebastian's face was flushed and he panted ever so slightly. Claude swiped some of his hair behind his ear and smiled lovingly at Sebastian. "Claude..."

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Please... don't ever leave me. I need you... for you have found me."

"My dear, please know that leaving you is simply out of the question. Understood?"

"Of course."


	4. Before the Dawn

_**Hello, Internet. Sorry I haven't updated this lovely collection of fluff and affordableness. Anyhow, enjoy! :D**  
_

_**And if you guys have any songfic requests, please don't hesitate to share them. :3  
**_

* * *

_"Before the Dawn" by Evanescence_

_"Meet me after dark and I'll hold you. I am nothing more than to see you there."_

Claude remained motionless as he sat alone in a tree. He'd only recently arrived to the forest that lay next to the Phantomhive mansion and was waiting patiently for Sebastian. He tucked his glasses away into his breast pocket right as Sebastian came out of the mansion and began walking towards their meeting spot. The Raven demon had left his tailcoat, vest, and gloves back inside and his collared shirt had a few open buttons. Claude noticed something off about his beautiful lover. Sebastian was looking rather defeated and upset, though that was seen in his eyes. His face remained blank and placid. His gait was monotonous and quiet.  
Claude gracefully leapt down from the tree and took Sebastian's head in his hands once the Raven demon reached him. He kissed Sebastian's head as a form of greeting. "What is the matter, my love?" He asked softly. "Claude... just take me away from here... please." Sebastian begged faintly. Claude picked Sebastian up without much effort and began running to the nearby meadow. It was tranquil and hidden there, the perfect location.

_"And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away, we'll be lost before the dawn."_

Once the two reached the meadow, Claude sat down with Sebastian in his lap. The moonlight bathed them in a delicate glow. Claude removed his gloves and ran a hand through Sebastian's silken hair continuously. Sebastian placed his head against Claude's shoulder and the two looked up at the barren moon. Only silence could be heard between them as they sat there. "Claude?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"...how much do you love me?"

"There is no possible way to put my answer into words. I love you more than you could ever imagine. You are my everything; and you are everything that I live for. I cannot imagine my life without you anymore, my love. I love you and that is all I can say."

Sebastian smiled and looked up at Claude with slightly teary eyes. He wrapped his arms around the Spider demon's neck and kissed him with all the passion he could concoct. Claude kissed back with equal force and love. His hand flew up to Sebastian's neck and brought him closer, if it was possible at all. _"Thank you, Claude... I cannot imagine my existence without you..."_

* * *

**_I am so sorry if this is crappy.  
I put together all at once... _**


	5. Only You

It was quick, sudden, and unnoticed. The two young masters by the names Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy were suddenly having strange nightmares filled with unimaginable terror. They both had the same dreams at the same time and would often wake up screaming something along the lines of their butlers' names or inappropriate words that would be rather displeasing to write down.

The demon butlers of the young earls had no idea what was going on with the two. They had a similar issue with each other, but their dreams were a bit more voluptuous. The butlers were both equally disgusted by them, but they both secretly wished it could actually happen. After all, it wasn't everyday where they met a demon of similar caliber and sexiness. They decided to meet each other through the violet roses that were tucked at their chests.

"My young master as been having nightmares of the most violent of things. I assume your master has been having a similar problem." Sebastian said once he met Claude in the middle of a deep forest to prevent from any eavesdropping. Claude pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and said, "Yes. Then there are our dreams, Michaelis. I assure you I detest them incredibly." Claude was not impressed by his stunning ability to lie so easily and coolly. He'd done it countless times before. What did impress him, though, was the slight flicker of sorrow he saw in Sebastian's eyes. "I'm certain you do. Now, I do believe we are intense rivals, but for the sake of our masters, let us work together, just this once." Sebastian maintained a calm demeanor, but he was wondering if he and Claude could actually do this together so he could find out whether or not the Spider demon loved him. He always pondered what was underneath the cold, golden eyes and impassive facial expression.

Claude thought for a moment before giving a simple nod. "We shall leave tomorrow after our masters have awaken and been fed. Given that we will be gone for quite awhile, we should prepare a week's long worth of food for our masters and all the servants. Shall we meet here?" Sebastian continued. "Yes. I believe twelve o'clock is an appropriate time. I will see you then, Michaelis." Claude replied, refraining from using a soft tone.

The two butlers parted, not knowing that they both highly looked forward to this little "mission".

* * *

"Master, I will be gone for about a week to find out what is giving you these dreadful nightmares. I have left food for you and the servants until I return. Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finnian will all take care of you during my absence. Understood?" Sebastian said when he woke Ciel the next morning. Ciel nodded as he shook from an aftershock of last night's nightmare. "But, I'm afraid our contract will momentarily be blocked at a certain time. I am not sure when exactly, but the symbol on your right eye will noticeably dim when it does." Sebastian added. "A-alright… Sebastian?" Ciel murmured. "Yes, young master?"

"I order you to kill this thing and make it suffer as much as I had."

"But of course, my lord."

Claude had a similar conversation with Alois, but it was a little more… dramatic, to say the least. The spoiled little blondie had begun to wail and cry endlessly until Claude finally managed to persuade him that he would come back. He left the mansion with a heaving sigh of relief. Sometimes he couldn't believe he'd contracted with the little wimp. With a quick sprint, he took himself to the designated meeting spot within the forest. He waited for a few minutes before Sebastian arrived exactly at twelve. Claude raked a few fingers through his silky hair before saying, "There is a demon behind all of this, obviously in our world. We must travel there to rid the masters of his mental hold over them."

"How do you know it's a demon?"

"An aura surrounded Alois as he slept. I could feel it."

"Well, we should be on our way, no?"

Claude responded with his eyes turning their demonic magenta and violet color. He drew an imaginary pentagram with a gloved index finger and watched as a black pentagram appeared in the space in front of them. It glowed eerily before sucking the demon butlers in to their previous home.

The two landed on an outcrop and overlooked a demon village. It was quite peaceful for demonic standards. "The demon is only a few miles away from here. It shouldn't be too much for you." Claude said with a slight smirk. He and Sebastian dashed off at incredibly high speeds and halted only after a few minutes. The naturally red sky complimented an ominous air; both of the butlers could feel it.

In front of them stood a cave where the strange demonic aura was at its peak. Claude went in first with Sebastian at his heels. He felt the Sebastian's odd nervousness and wondered what could be bothering him. They were both incredibly powerful, so what was the hassle? Sebastian was picturing Claude kissing him tenderly and the thought made him blush deeply. He wanted to hold that golden gaze without seeing any bit of harshness in his liquid gold eyes. He wanted Claude's strong arms to embrace him. Most of all, he wanted Claude's love.

Sebastian was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly tripped over. Claude had gently grabbed his arm to prevent Sebastian's face from hitting the hard ground. "You should be more careful. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He whispered, almost seductively. Sebastian nearly shivered with pleasure, but he silently gulped and nodded. He followed Claude until he abruptly stopped. A sword flew at them at an incredible speed, but the powerful butlers dodged with ease.

"Who dares enter my home?!" A female voice snarled viciously. An ancient, hag-like demon stepped out from the blackness of her cave. Sebastian noticed Claude seethe, his eyes grow unforgiving, and his posture tense. He knew that the honey eyed demon didn't care for his master as he did, so what about that female made him so silently furious?

The demons watched as the old woman pulled her lips into a horrid smile. "Ah, you're the butlers of the young mortals. How would I have known that you were a butler, Claude?" She purred in an unattractive manner. "Keep that mouth of yours shut, old woman." He sharply replied. "Or what?" She evenly said, turning into a young, seemingly appealing demoness. Claude closed his eyes and tried to forget the pain that was so brutally inflicted upon him those years ago by that very woman standing in front of him. He remembered how weak and helpless he was.

Sebastian noticed Claude in some sort of inexplicable mental pain and took action. He attacked with immediate force with a knife angled to the demoness' stomach. Despite the woman's youthful disguise, she was incredibly weak and slow. He met his mark when Claude pounced and suddenly decapitated the witch, his eyes glowing the demonic magenta of rage. The head and body fell limp to the stony ground and diminished into a pile of pitch black ash. With a brief snap of Claude's fingers, the ash was aflame. Sadly, Claude could never forget that woman. She would be forever etched into his memory despite his newfound revenge.

When he and Sebastian demon reached the mouth of the cave, a solitary tear rolled down his cheek. The agony would never be forgotten and he knew it. He cursed silently and was taken aback when Sebastian wiped his tear away. "Claude, when we find a place to spend the night, you shall explain everything that is making you so distressed." He said softly. Claude sniffed and nodded. "There is an abandoned home not too far from here. We will stay there." He answered, gazing into Sebastian's stunning crimson eyes.

The demons leapt gracefully into the air and sprinted towards the house Claude had mentioned. It wasn't too run down or archaic for an abandoned home; it seemed just perfect. The two let themselves in and could scarcely see because if he darkness. Claude snapped his fingers and the candles in the home immediately lit up. They found two bedrooms right next to each other and took one for themselves. They went to bed after bidding each other a quick good night. As Sebastian lay awake whilst staring at the ceiling, he remembered that he had forgotten to ask Claude about the demoness they had killed.

* * *

The owner of scarlet eyes woke slowly and gave himself a light stretch. The white sun glowed fiercely against the vermillion sky. Sebastian quickly got dressed and exited his room. He gave Claude's door a light knock and waited. When he got no reply, he inaudibly opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight of Claude.

The Spider was panting slightly in his sleep, but that wasn't the only fact that had stunned Sebastian. It was the also fact that Claude was shirtless. Sebastian marveled the beauty before him as he walked over to Claude. Then he noticed something strange. Claude was sweating, and not because of his dream. Sebastian put a hand on his forehead and paled a bit when his hand touched feverous skin. But Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of Claude's perfect jawline, peaceful expression, and his slightly parted lips. His finely toned and well muscled body just drove Sebastian off the edge. It took Sebastian all his might not to just start kissing him.

Returning to his senses, Sebastian fetched a pitcher and bowl of cool water after finding the kitchen (which took forever). "Claude, you're feverish. Wake up and drink some water." He murmured tenderly, cradling the slightly larger demon against him. Claude blinked multiple times and looked at Sebastian through half-lidded, cloudy eyes. He felt his lips slightly part as cool, refreshing water trickled through his mouth and down his throat. He then felt an icy cloth press onto his forehead and winced at the sudden, frigid contact before slowly relaxing in Sebastian's arms. Claude nuzzled his face into the small space between Sebastian's arm and slim chest in response. Sebastian nearly chuckled at the adorable antic. Instead, he gently stroked his hair and occasionally gave him water. Sebastian then noticed how handsome Claude was without his crystal clear spectacles…

It took a few days for Claude's illness to heal, but he and Sebastian had strongly bonded in a love-like matter. When it was time for the demons to return to the human world, both were worried about how they were going to be together.

"We will find some way to be together, my little Raven." Claude said sweetly. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Claude and pulled him into his chest. "I don't want to go one day without you, Claude. I love you too much to be separated from you." He said worriedly. Claude planted his lips on Sebastian's and wrapped his arms around the other demon's waist. "You won't be… we'll visit each other every night once our masters are put to sleep and always be connected." He gently marked Sebastian's neck to keep other demons away. Sebastian was his and his alone. The Spider let his mate mimic the mark on his neck. It would keep them connected forever and could be used to call one to the other at a time of distress.

"I love you, Claude."

"I love you more, Sebastian."


	6. My Savior

_**Hello there, Internet. Welp, I decided to be a nice person and update on the holiday. But beware, this story may cause implosion to your feels. **_

_**Anyways, happy holidays and enjoy!**_

* * *

Ciel was peacefully working in his study when he heard a carriage outside. It was probably going at breakneck speed, considering how much noise it was making. The irritated earl stood up and looked outside his window. He grimaced at the sight of the Trancy carriage. What did the brat want now?

But as Ciel watched Alois literally burst out of the carriage, he noticed that Claude was nowhere to be seen around Mr. Booty Shorts. Could something have happened to the Trancy butler? Not that Ciel really cared too much about the blond haired earl or his kinda creepy demon butler. "What are you doing here, Alois?" He called from his window in a tone that reflected his troubled manner. "Ciel! I need your help! C-Claude's missing!" He cried. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as the thought of his only protector gone. "Stay there," Ciel said irritatedly as he turned on his heel.

He reached the front door of his home and brought Alois inside. "Sebastian," He called. He mysteriously appeared from nowhere and gave his signature bow. "Yes, Master?"

"Prepare some tea and sweets for Alois and I. I shall explain everything soon."

"Of course, my young lord."

The butler left to fulfill his master's order. He had overheard Alois's plea and the thought of Claude missing racked his brain. The secretive demon butler had always given him a glance that suggested something was going on behind those auric eyes. Something that had captured Sebastian's attention from the start and made him want the alluring demon. Lust had him caught in the Spider's web, but he had no intention of setting himself free.

Ciel was trying to help Alois in his living room and he'd managed to get a little out of the ice-eyed boy. Apparently Claude had been missing ever since this morning and no matter how many times he called for him, he never appeared. Hannah and the triplet servants had no luck in calling for Claude with their special abilities. Either he was too far away or not in the mortal world at all. Ciel knew Claude meant a lot to Alois and decided to send Sebastian after him. That would end the blondie's never-ending prattle and leave him at peace.

Sebastian brought in tea and a plate of baklava. Ciel eyed the dessert strangely before his butler explained what it was. "This is baklava, young master. It is a traditional dessert eaten in the countries of the Middle East such as Persia and Turkey. It is phyllo pastry filled with nuts and soaked in delicious honey." Ciel picked up one of diamond shaped pastry and took a bite. Indeed, it was delicious and the taste meshed perfectly with the black tea. He silently offered some to Alois who gratefully took it.

"Sebastian, from what Alois told me, Claude has just mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Is that normal for contracted demons?" Ciel asked with his usual hard expression. "I don't believe so, young Master. It is very rare for contracted demons to leave whomever they are contracted to willingly. Perhaps he was abducted?" The thought made the Raven's stomach churn uncomfortably, but his face remained blank. Alois whimpered in a frightened tone as he harshly bit his lip. "Sebastian, I order you to go find Claude and bring him back in one piece. Understood?" Ciel said. He bowed loyally before leaving to begin his journey. "Stay safe, my sweet Claude." He thought.

Sebastian looked at his young master one last time before shutting himself outside into the crisp, autumn air. The breeze tickled his face as he began to walk around, trying to find a sign of Claude anywhere. He traveled down to the Trancy estate itself as gust of wind carried a familiar scent. Sebastian's heightened nose senses grabbed ahold of Claude's aroma along with the stench of suspicious demons. He growled instinctually at the scent of foreign demon and began to follow the trail.

Surprisingly, it led him straight to the English countryside, a.k.a the middle of bloody nowhere. Sebastian felt a little ticked off until he noticed a midnight black pentagram engraved into the grass. It was unfamiliar, but Claude's scent stopped right here. Sebastian was armed and he was dangerous, so he would be able to defend himself quite well in his unforgiving homeland, the demon world.

With a breath, Sebastian stepped onto the pentagram and closed his eyes. A familiar rush of heated air surrounded him until he felt stone underneath his feet. He smartly darted behind a large boulder and took in his surroundings. He saw a towering demon castle stand out against the crimson sky and a sudden shriek erupt from its walls. Sebastian's blood went cold when he recognized that dreadful scream. It had to belong to Claude, he knew it. He had to hurry if he didn't want Claude to be injured, or possibly worse.

Sebastian slowly rose from his spot and slunk towards the gates. Checking to make sure his coast was clear, he gracefully jumped over the towering gates, only to be suddenly flanked by soldiers on either side of him. They growled at him in demon tongue, threatening to kill him for trespassing and some junk like that. Sebastian smirked evenly before killing every soldier in a blink of an eye. His silver blades had hit vital pressure points and he was naturally impressed by his own skill. Great, now he had to hide the demon bodies so no one would suspect an intruder. With a heaving sigh, Sebastian chucked every soldier far over the gate before resuming his mission.

His nose picked up Claude's scent once more and… what seemed to be like something he couldn't quite pinpoint yet. He slunk through open corridors and deserted courtyards before descending towards the lower levels of the prisons. A pained cry echoed throughout the castle walls once more, confirming it as Claude.

Sebastian's heart rate picked up as he followed his nose, making sure to remain hidden and in secret. He finally found Claude, but not in a position that pleased him. As a matter of fact, it made him furious and aghast. Claude was chained to a wall by his wrists and ankles with his shirt torn open, revealing the porcelain skin underneath. His silky smooth chest was dreadfully ruptured by many deep lacerations pouring a sickly vermillion. His neck was scorched with burns in the shape of demon blades so fervent, his skin was marred by a deathly auburn. Claude's glasses' lens were shattered as they lay broken at his feet. He suddenly coughed, bringing up scarlet blood that trailed down the corners of his mouth. The sight made Sebastian want to shriek, but he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood to prevent any sort of noise.

After no one appeared after awhile, Sebastian slithered through the bars of the torture chamber by turning into a graceful raven. Claude didn't notice the raven's presence until Sebastian transformed back into his mortal figure. Claude automatically growled despite his faltering tone and horrendous state. "What are you doing here, S-Sebastian?" He softly snarled. "I've come to take you back to the mortal realm to your master." Claude's growling stopped when he heard Sebastian use his first name. Despite his aggressiveness, Sebastian freed Claude of his chains and helped him stand. Now, he didn't really care if anyone saw them escape. Claude let out a soft yelp of pain but nevertheless allowed himself to be held.

Sebastian carried Claude like he would've carried Ciel. He noticed a faint blush race across Claude's face and habitually smiled at the demon's reaction. He was incredibly lightweight, making Sebastian's task much easier. He blasted through the wall of the torture chamber, evenly landed on his feet, and escaped the castle premises with dreadful speeds. He relocated the pentagram that brought him into this world and rushed towards it, making sure he wasn't overexerting Claude. Holding the injured tightly against him, Sebastian stepped on the nearly fading star that brought him to this world and vanished. No one in the castle noticed their prisoner's absence until the next day.

Sebastian found himself in front of the Phantomive mansion and immediately let himself in. Claude's pulse was slowing and his temperature was increasing. Sebastian needed to act quickly before Claude went into an even worse state. The terrible look of agony on the his face made Sebastian want to just kiss the demon in his arms, to tell him everything was going to be alright.

After being unable to directly locate his master, Sebastian mentally sent Ciel a message as he ran to his room to nurture Claude. "Master, I have found Claude, but I'm afraid he is in horrible shape. I am taking him to my room to care for him until he is able to fend for himself. Please allow me to work in peace and tell the servants and Earl Trancy the news, if you will. Ask Mey-Rin to bring some blankets and the medicine kit. Assign Bardroy and Finnian to bring plenty of water and many rags. Thank you." He received Ciel's response seconds later. "Very well. Do as you need."

Sebastian lay Claude down on his bed and immediately discarded of his torn shirt and vest, wincing at the rather vicious wounds. The three servants busted through his door which earned them a hard glare from Sebastian. They gave him everything that he needed before leaving him in peace. He locked the door behind them and threw off this gloves. He immediately began attending to Claude's wounds and quietly soothed him at every soft sound of anguish he made. To help break his fever, Sebastian made Claude down two full glasses of water. He even raked his fingers through Claude's silky hair to prevent it from clinging to his royal-quality face.

Once Sebastian was finished, he pulled a blanket over the bandages and ointment that swept across Claude's beautifully toned chest. He softly kissed his slightly warm cheek and nearly smiled when Claude shakily held his hand. "I'm here, Claude. I'm here." He whispered comfortingly. Sebastian tucked himself in with Claude and cradled the slightly larger demon into his chest. Claude's head rested against his shoulder as he slept on, his expression becoming more peaceful as his wounds began to close on their own. Sebastian trailed his fingers up and down the Claude's long, muscular arms. They weren't too muscular nor not muscular enough. They were just perfect for Sebastian's taste.

Whilst one demon was comforting the other, the earls upstairs were silent after hearing the news. Alois sat on the floor with his arms tucking his knees into his chest. Ciel sat on an armchair, deep in thought. He recalled how caring Sebastian's voice seemed to be when he had mentally connected to him. The suspicion of his butler being in love with his arch nemesis's butler nagged at his mind. He wouldn't be sure as how to react to it, but the disgust would be present. Alois, on the other hand, was close to crying. His butler could be dying and he couldn't do anything about it. The terrifying memories of the previous Earl Trancy conquered his mind again. If Claude died, who would protect him? Surely Hannah and the triplets couldn't for all their calibers combined weren't even close to Claude's, let alone their individual ones. Ciel noticed how frightened his nemesis looked and found himself sympathizing. "Alois, your butler will be fine. Whatever's hurt him can't kill him." He said bluntly. "How can you be so sure?" The blonde snapped, but his voice betrayed him. Ciel inwardly sighed and gave Alois's shoulder a light squeeze. He could imagine how frightening this was for Alois. Their pasts weren't any more or less painful and this was probably driving Alois mad.

The servants quietly looked at the young earls. Bardroy was brave enough to go ask if he could offer them anything. When he returned with tasks and a lunch proposal, the servants sighed with relief at being giving something to do. Their master was fine. Astonishingly, the servants did what they were told without destroying or exploding anything. Ciel was very, very impressed and taken aback, but of course, he didn't show it.

As the young earls quietly ate their lunch, the demons downstairs were beginning to stir. It had grown so warm that Sebastian resorted to removing his tailcoat and vest. He kept his shirt unbuttoned halfway to ease the heat. He felt Claude's fever disperse and his wounds close completely. Golden eyes fluttered open and saw crimson ones. A thumb smoothed his cheek as his lips slightly parted. Claude could see Sebastian hovering over him, but he remained still. One of Claude's special abilities was being able to "see" what was going around him even if he was unconscious or if his eyes were closed. It was his spider sense. He couldn't believe Sebastian hadn't harmed him even in his weakened state. He could've been tormented even more and not be able to defend himself.

"Are you feeling better?" Sebastian asked softly, concern clear in his voice. Claude nodded and blushed at the fact that Sebastian was holding him very much like a precious doll. His blush deepened at Sebastian's chuckle. Well, this was certainly not a side that he though Sebastian had possessed. But he was showing his own vulnerability and… "other personality" as well. Demons were taught to never to show their true emotions or character unless absolutely necessary ever since they were children.

Claude looked at Sebastian right in the eye and asked, "Why?" Sebastian was a bit puzzled. "Why what, Claude?" He murmured as he ran his fingers through the hair that had a slight pinch of violet. "Why didn't you harm me when you were clearly in position to? And why are you so-"

"Shh, now. Your master was extremely worried when he found out that you were gone. He came here- the Phantomhive estate- and sought out help. I had a suspicion that you were snatched away and the very thought of if hurt me. My master ordered me to come rescue you. But even if he refused to help you or your master, I would've still saved you without hesitation. Now you're here. Safe."

A brief but sincere "thank you" radiated through Claude's auric eyes. "But I thought I hated you… I thought you hated me. Is that the truth?" He softly replied. The kiss to his brow surprised him but he warmly welcomed it. "No. As demons we must conceal our true character and seem distant, but I now see the true you, Claude, and you see who I really am as well…" Sebastian's warm, comforting touch put Claude at ease as he slightly gazed up into garnet eyes. The joining of their lips brought forth a great bliss that set Claude on edge. He trembled with pleasure and pushed towards Sebastian a bit. He softly whimpered when Sebastian pulled away. "Now you're mine, my dear little Spider." He whispered. Claude smiled as Sebastian's fingers outlined his jaw. "And you are mine, my sweet Raven."

Sebastian smiled and held Claude closer to him, if possible. He felt his neck become nuzzled as his hand rested on a strong chest. He could feel Claude's steady heartbeat underneath his palm. It beat gently and steadily.


	7. Never Again

_**Hello Internet. Get ready for some imploding feels! YAY.  
Ehehehehehe.  
Sorry if I torture your feels recklessly with these stories. But anyways, this is a really short drabble I came up off the top of my head.  
Prepare your feels and enjoy, darling-dears. I've always wanted to say that...**_

* * *

The tears sprang to Sebastian's eyes once more. He just couldn't believe he killed someone he loved just for Ciel. Claude's death wasn't worth Ciel's soul… was it? If he had to choose between killing Claude under his master's order or letting him live, he would ultimately let Claude live without a moment's hesitation. Ciel was no longer his upmost priority. Claude is... or was.

Sebastian finally found Claude's body right where he'd painfully left it. He yanked out the green demon sword from the Spider's body and cradled him. He wiped off the blood from the corners of Claude's mouth and tried to clean up the blood across his stomach the best he could. After death, demons don't lose their body heat after several weeks in strange hopes of coming back to life. Their spirits try to somehow reach the bodies, but they must go through a test in Hell with any injuries they may have sustained when they died. Claude was still warm to the touch and it was driving Sebastian mad. But he knew Claude was gone. Forever. His spirit wouldn't pass the test with a hole in its belly.

He began to sob whilst holding Claude close to him. "I-I'm so, so sorry, Claude, I'm so s-sorry… K-know that I love you. I love you dearly…" Sebastian wept. Hours began to pass. Sebastian resorted to stroking the Claude's hair as he gazed at the starry sky, tears still slowly trailing down his cheeks. He bent down and kissed Claude's nose tenderly. "I will come back for you, my sweet…" he whispered.

As Sebastian began to get up, he suddenly heard a steady heartbeat begin. He stopped and slowly bent down to Claude's chest, nearly crying out in ecstasy. He watched eagerly as Claude began to wake, not caring about the tears running down his cheeks in joy. "S-Sebastian…?" A voice whispered. "Yes, Claude, it's me. It's m-me…" Sebastian whispered back. Golden eyes met crimson. "Why are you crying, my dear?" Claude murmured, stroking Sebastian's cheek tenderly. "I-I killed you, Claude… I c-can't…" Sebastian wept again, touched by the embrace he was given. "I understand why. But… will we be inseparable from now on, yes?" Claude said.

Sebastian grabbed his cheeks and kissed Claude with as much fiery passion as his human form could contain as his reply. Claude returned the love immediately. "Of course… nothing can separate us anymore, my love. I will look in every corner of each world if I lose you again. That, I truly promise, Claude."


End file.
